Dark and Shadows
by wawwhite
Summary: In which Marcus Flint comes back to teach Flying during Pansy's 7th year. Also this is kinda an answer to why none of the Slytherins fought in the Final Battle  other than J.K.R. forgot


"Hurry up now!" Pansy usually tried not to snap at the Slytherin first years, but they were moving incredibly slow through the halls today. Nervously, the children quickened their pace, keeping their eyes down, not even daring to whisper at one another.

Pansy led the way, keeping to the shadows, back to the Slytherin dormitories, where the she would patch any cuts or scrapes and that bloody nose that was dripping onto Egbert's robe. It was always a bit rough picking up the students after Muggle Studies – Professor Alecto Carrow had a nasty habit of swinging her fists, not caring who they connected with.

The children huddled like frightened chicks around Pansy as they snuck down the halls. As they turned a corner, a dark figure startled them, and they all jumped back slightly. Pansy spread her cloak in front of them defensively, before she recognized the figure. "Oh, it's only you," she muttered, annoyed, yet relieved.

"Just coming down to see if you needed any help," answered Marcus Flint. He'd long since graduated, but after Madam Hooch's dismissal, he'd been hired for his Slytherin heritage and glowering looks to teach Flying.

"Do I usually need help?" Pansy snapped, on edge once again as they resumed walking down the darkened halls.

"Everyone needs help once in awhile," mildly responded Flint. Pansy was tempted to glare up at him, but decided a fight was not worth it. Together they led the children downstairs into the dungeons.

"Everyone inside," Pansy hissed, barely above a whisper, as she ushered the children into the dormitory. Flint helped everyone in, closing the door behind himself. Immediately the unhurt children scattered to their bedrooms to quickly and neatly do their scrolls of work, while those with wounds lined up beside Pansy. With a sigh, she grabbed her mediwitch and began applying the needed poultices and bandages.

"Egbert, come here first," she called pulling the boy to the front of the line. The blood was still flowing, bright red, onto the robes. "It's still bleeding?" Pansy shook her head. "Marcus, come take a look at this, I think it's broken."

Marcus got up from starting the fire from old chair legs – "decadent" firewood had been outlawed long ago, and the dungeons were especially cold at night. "Let me see," he carefully took the boy's face in his large hands. Turning it this way and that, he announced, "No, it's not broken – just a bad hit."

Pansy nodded her thanks, and began grabbed a clean cloth to press to his nose. "Don't we have any…" began Flint."

Pansy interrupted, "We're all out." She muttered softer, so the children couldn't hear, "We're out of everything." Marcus only smiled grimly and returned to the fire. "Have you heard any news?" Pansy asked as she turned to the next student.

Marcus sat on the floor in front of the small fire. "From outside? Not much – things are still bad. The Potter kid and his cronies are still at large. Everyone's furious."

Keeping her hands busy, Pansy attempted to hide the emotions that were boiling inside. She had never liked that foolish boy, and even from miles away he was still making their lives miserable. Every day that him and his weren't caught, was another that made their lives worse.

Somehow, Marcus always read her better than she'd like, and, seeing the darkness steal across her face, he changed the subject. "Two more Hufflepuffs have run off to the Room. Apparently Longbottom snuck out and took them right during classes this morning. McGonagall claims she saw nothing, but she waited until noon to report them missing."

Pansy snorted and rolled her eyes, "How like her. She's getting quite soft in her old age."

One of the first years chirped, "Where'd they take them?"

Another responded, "To the Room of Requirement – it's a secret place and they'll all be safe there."

A third jumped in, "Why can't we go there?"

"Do you think my cousin's there…?"

"I hear they have lots of food."

"I haven't seen her since last week."

"I wish that I could go there!"

Pansy stood abruptly and clapped her hands once. The children shut their mouths and stared at her in fear. Her frown lessened slightly at their worried faces. "You need to keep your voices down," she began in reminder. "We don't need to go there; you're Slytherins, and you're safe… safer here all together. Other students go there when they can handle it anymore, but we're stronger, and we stick together. You have to remember that. In the end, they'll abandon us – we have to be strong as one. You know the rules, and if you follow them… it'll be all right in the end. Now, go to your rooms and get to work."

Slowly, the children turned, gathered their books, and as a group trudged down the stairs. After they were all gone, Pansy plopped down on the floor next to Marcus. They stared into the fire. After awhile, Marcus stated quietly, "You're doing the right thing."

"I know." Pansy leaned towards Flints as he put his arm around her shoulders.

"It's not what I expected." Flint pulled Pansy closer to the warmth of the fire and his side.

"Me either." Pansy leaned her head against his chest and sighed.

Flint whispered as he gently kissed the top of her head, "Reality sucks."


End file.
